Rescue me
by Danu Talis
Summary: Fic de Tokio Hotel. "No logré verte. Jamás supe tu nombre, ni de dónde venías. Solo supe que una vez compartimos un secreto, un cruce de miradas que fue mucho más que eso." PoV de Bill. Regalo para Siiiil


**Rescue me**

Otro show. Otra masa de jóvenes alborotadas y gritos desaforados. Luces, humo y música. Todo era igual. Todo era una nube confusa de sensaciones que me hacían sentir desorbitado, perdido. Adoro el apoyo de las fans, pero ese día solo me sonaba a un montón de chicas gritando. Nada especial.

Eran mediados de Diciembre, hace poco que habíamos dejado Argentina, pero a mi me parecía una eternidad. Normalmente me habría alegrado estar de gira, recorriendo el mundo junto a mi hermano y mis amigos, tocando frente a millones de personas; pero esta vez no tenía entusiasmo alguno. El hecho de alejarme de ti, de saber que no volvería a verte me hacía sentir horriblemente solo. Me abarcaba una especie de nostalgia, extrañaba lo que nunca había ocurrido.

Y todo por ti. Porque no lograba olvidarte. Aún hoy, cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en ese día recuerdo perfectamente tu rostro…

Estabas en la segunda fila, en el centro, a tres asientos del pasillo. No estabas sola, habías ido con una joven que se parecía a ti, debió haber sido tu hermana; y había otra que te hablaba y a la vez saltaba como una loca. En el medio estabas tú. Parecías despistada, como si no creyeras que estabas ahí. Tenías puesta una camiseta de la banda, recuerdo mi foto impresa. Saltabas, cantabas, gritabas. Cualquiera te habría visto como a otra de las fans, pero yo noté algo en ti. Había un aire de misterio, una energía que atrajo mis ojos hacia ti.

No pude evitar mirarte fijamente, justo en el momento en que tú posabas tu mirada en mí. En ese instante se detuvo el tiempo. Todo parecía haberse congelado, no oía nada, no veía a nadie. Sólo estábamos tú y yo. Agradezco a los cielos que Tom estaba tocando su solo, porque si hubiese tenido que cantar, habría olvidado la letra. Había algo mágico en tus ojos cafés, sentía una atracción horriblemente poderosa que no me permitía apartar la mirada.

Finalmente fuiste tú quien rompió el contacto, te habían empujado y tuviste que agacharte para no salir lastimada. En el momento en que apartaste la mirada, sentí como si un balde de agua fría hubiese sido derramado sobre mi cabeza. El sonido de la música al máximo de volumen me aturdió, y los gritos de las fans no ayudaban en nada. Te buscaba por todos lados, pero no lograba visualizar tu rostro. La soledad me invadió por completo.

De repente, la música se detuvo y los gritos aumentaron, la canción había terminado. Entonces pude verte, estabas parada sobre tu asiento, saltando y gritando tan fuerte que parecía que fuera a explotarte la garganta. Mi corazón latió tan fuete que pensé que se me saldría del pecho.

-La siguiente canción- dije pero fui interrumpido por una nueva oleada de gritos, y llantos. Cosas como "Te amo!!", "Cásate conmigo!!" y alguna que otra propuesta indecente. Pero tú estabas callada, estabas escuchando lo que yo decía…- la siguiente canción se la dedico a cierta chica que esta sentada en la segunda fila, por ese lado.- Dije señalando el sector en que tú te encontrabas, mirándote fijamente.

De inmediato supiste que era para ti. Todo lo que pudiste hacer fue mirarme, y empezaste a llorar de la emoción. En ese simple gesto entendí lo que me querías decir, "Gracias". No tenías nada que agradecer.

Tu amiga también parecía haberlo captado. Fue divertido ver como casi se desmayó de la emoción.

Indiqué a los chicos la canción que quería dedicarte, y las notas empezaron a sonar enseguida, llenando el ambiente con más gritos. Tú solo llorabas, parecías creer que estabas soñando. Empecé a cantar y parecía que ibas a desmayarte.

_This used to be our secret_

_Now I'm hiding here alone_

_Can't tell but read our names on the wall_

_And wash them off the stone_

_I've trusted you in every way_

_But not enough to make you stay_

_Turn around_

_I've lost my ground_

Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente, y el calor volvió a mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas brillaban bajo tus orbes color chocolate. Dos lágrimas negras corrían por tus mejillas. Te veías feliz, increíblemente feliz…

Después del recital te busqué, pero la multitud que se abalanzó hacia nosotros me hizo imposible encontrarte, aunque estaba seguro de que tú estabas ahí. De verdad esperaba verte.

_Come and rescue me_

_I'm burning can't you see_

_Come and rescue me_

_Only you can set me free_

_Come and rescue me_

_Rescue me_

Todo terminó pronto. No logré verte. Jamás supe tu nombre, ni de dónde venías. Solo supe que una vez compartimos un secreto, un cruce de miradas que fue mucho más que eso.

_I wish you could deny it jet_

_Here and today_

_My S.O.S. on radio_

_The only chance to let you know_

_What I feel_

_Can you hear?_

Ahora estoy solo, me siento vacío. Nada parece tener sentido desde ese día. Solo espero que oigas mi llamado, y vengas a rescatarme…

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**PHSC!!!! Acá teneeeeees.**

**Feliz cumple, dí del amigo, navidad, reyes, etc. xD**

**Ojalá te haya gustado. :D**

**Me mascré escribiéndolo así q más t vale q lo subas al fotlog ¬_¬'**

**xD**

**T dejooo.**

**Besitos con sabor a Bill *¬***

Felicitaciones, críticas, virus, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte acá.

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
